東京テディベア (Tokyo Teddy Bear)
and |singers = Kagamine Rin Sweet |producers = Neru (music, lyrics) * Orebanana-P (tuning) * Sidu (illustration, video) |links = }} Background "Tokyo Teddy Bear" is an original song by Neru and one of his most notable songs. It was uploaded to YouTube on December 16, 2017. The video entered the Hall of Legend on June 20, 2012. Since then, various utaites have covered it. The boy in the video is named Teddy. The song is rather vague, and so several interpretations can be made. A possible meaning for the song is that he runs away from home and his family, thinking that he has a 'crazy filled mind'. He appears to hate his life and wants to change. In the song, he struggles with why he needs to change, seen in the lyrics; "Make a fool of yourself." Either these are his parents words to him, or these are his own thoughts. He appears to fear that changing can only make him a mere fool. In other lyrics, he asks why he can't just be loved; possibly by his family; and expresses wishes to cut his face off with scissors. This appears to indicate he has a history of, or is contemplating, harming himself, whether by literally cutting himself or by inflicting mental pain. The teddy bear could also represent him. The stuffed toy is nearly torn apart and is a mess of stitches and patches, much like he imagines himself to be on the inside. The teddy bear's physical state symbolizes his internal suffering. Seeing himself, like the bear, as being destined to be constantly torn apart and patched up again, he expresses a desire to be "patched" up and be fixed. At some parts, he hints of pulling the last string that keeps the teddy bear together, possibly symbolizing his death. The ending of the song; whether he returns home, finds help, runs away, commits suicide, etc.; is left to the viewer's imagination. This song is featured in the albums Vocalocluster, V Love 25～Aperios～, VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts-, Sekai Seifuku, and Hatsune Miku "Magical Mirai 2014" Official Album. To celebrate Kagamine Append's first anniversary, Tokyo Teddy Bear's single was released by KARENT. Succeeding versions Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics= |-|Approved English Lyrics= Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics was used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Derivatives |author = Farias (cover), Kream (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Meiji's cover |description = |color = meiji}} (ACT3F VCV Classic, ACT3F VCV Calm) |author = mania211 (cover), UtauReizo (UST) |category = UTAU cover |title = Ichigawa Yumi's Cover |description = |color = #11090A; color:#892652}} |human = , , , shell, , Iwamoto |nnd_id = sm15505760 |description = }} |nnd_id = sm15592491 |description = }} |nnd_id = sm17689305 |description = }} |dance = |arrangement = |description = }} |fanmadepv = }} Other media appearances Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts. Publications This song was featured in the Vocaloid Super Selection book as sheet music, and in the Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f & F memorial, along with the respective modules and concept arts. Games Trivia *This song is responsible for the Mild Violence warning in Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA F, as in the song, a silhouette of Rin is impaled by a large sewing needle. It is also one of the reasons behind the game's T rating. Gallery Tokyo_Teddy_Bear_Singles.jpg|Tokyo Teddy Bear's Single cover Shidu_concept_art.jpg|Scissors' concept art by Sidu. Module scissors.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Tokyo_teddy_bear_f_loading_screen.png|Sidu's loading screen, for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". rin 31.jpg|Rin's Scissors module for the song "Tokyo Teddy Bear", designed by Sidu. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. External links * 初音ミク Wiki * VocaDB * Nico Nico Pedia * Pixiv Encyclopedia * Song single - iTunes * Piapro - Instrumental * Piapro - Off Vocal * Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Song featured in Concert